


Snake in the Grass

by Zerrah



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Cheating, Dark, Dark!Johnny, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Sexual Coercion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrah/pseuds/Zerrah
Summary: Cobra Kai kink meme fill:I need me some Dark!Johnny like I need air to breathe. I want Daniel and Johnny going at it for the first time, and while Daniel is into it at first, he starts feeling unsure due to Johnny continuously pushing his boundaries. Maybe Johnny thinks Daniel is turned on -OR- he knows he's uncomfortable but barrels on anyways, he's just trying to get his.Would love for it to be present day, an aggressive Johnny with pent up resentment/lust of 30+ years and an overwhelmed Daniel who tries to set the pace but can't.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	Snake in the Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this turned out to be much darker than I was expecting. PLEASE heed the tags. This is straight-up dubious consent that borders on non-consent. Do not read this if it will trigger you. 
> 
> Original prompt: https://cobrakaikink.dreamwidth.org/702.html?thread=211134#cmt211134

The light drained out of Miyago-do dojo as the sun set, causing shadows to stretch across the wood floors. The kids had left an hour earlier, and Johnny was helping Daniel clean up and pack gear into the van. They were trading lingering looks, the dusk causing the color in Johnny’s eyes to shift from the midday sky to the deep ocean, and Daniel knew it was probably going to happen again.

They had already kissed twice, and things were getting progressively more intense. Daniel still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that Johnny wanted him, that the secret crush from decades ago was apparently reciprocated. The affair seemed surreal.

Speaking of affair...Daniel pulled out his phone to text Amanda. Just in case. He was barefoot in the middle of the dojo, standing in front of Mr. Miyagi’s portrait, mulling over the excuse to send her.

_Running late. Planning to drop off some supplies at Johnny’s place. Can’t wait to_

The phone disappeared from his hands. He blinked.

He turned and met Johnny’s eyes. The other man had a lazy grin on his face. Daniel tampered down the surge of irritation.

“Johnny, what the hell? I was just about to—”

Johnny moved fast, pressing a hand to the center of his chest and shoving him against the wall. Daniel’s heart pounded in his chest, and he swallowed.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about this in class.” Johnny gave his ass a squeeze. Gaze shifted up and down Daniel’s form with a predatory intensity. “These jeans look hot on you.”

Daniel drew in a breath, felt his dick twitch. Still… “Come on, man. I need to text my wi— I need to text Amanda. She’s going to lay into me with a hundred questions tonight if I don’t tell her where I am.” And why did he cut himself right before he said, ‘wife’? Johnny knew he was married.

Johnny slid the phone in his back pocket, his lips twisting in a smirk that set Daniel on edge. “That can wait until later.”

Daniel repressed a sigh, even as Johnny stalked closer, lining up their bodies. “This is Amanda though. She won—ah!”

Johnny’s hand had slid up his shirt, sending a shiver across his ribs, up his spine. Johnny engulfed him in a kiss. For a moment, all thoughts emptied out of his head, like puzzle pieces dumped onto a coffee table. He was at the mercy of Johnny’s kiss, enraptured. A leg pressed between his legs, rubbing against his groin. Daniel’s hips thrust forward, but Johnny stilled them with a firm hand.

After a few minutes, Johnny grabbed Daniel’s left leg and pulled it over his hip. Daniel felt a bulge press against his own erection. A laugh bubbled up in his chest as Johnny latched onto his neck, nipping and sucking at exposed flesh.

“Jesus, Johnny,” Daniel said breathlessly. “You’re really aggressive today.” He gasped when Johnny pinched a nipple. Hips ground into him, and he threw back his head, accidentally banging it hard against the wall.

“I can’t help myself,” Johnny murmured. “You’re so fucking hot, LaRusso.”

That sent a thrill through Daniel, that Johnny wanted him that much, couldn’t even keep his hands off him. His breath caught as Johnny’s thrusts sped up. He braced his hands behind him for balance, because he felt like he had none.

Johnny stopped abruptly and pulled away. Daniel cracked an eye open, realizing at some point they had slid shut. He could tell Johnny was flustered, how his cheeks were red, the thin film of sweat, pupils blown wide. Johnny tugged off Daniel’s shirt, and worked quickly to remove his jeans. Daniel hopped on one foot, disoriented, trying to accommodate his once-rival’s attempt to strip him.

Daniel reached for Johnny’s shirt, only to have the other man bat his hands away and remove it himself. He stared, entranced by the strong pecs and biceps. Johnny smiled again, causing Daniel’s stomach to clench. Yeah, he had definitely caught Daniel checking him out.

“Like what you see?” He flexed his biceps, his gaze sliding down to take in Daniel’s obvious erection. Daniel resisted the urge to adjust himself under the knowing appraisal.

Daniel lifted his chin. What did he have to hide? “Yeah, Johnny.” He took a couple of steps closer. “I love it, actually.”

Daniel met him halfway this time, head tilting up as their lips crashed together. Johnny drew him close, a warm hand on his shoulder blade and the other at his sacrum, and laid him on the ground.

His world upside-down, Mr. Miyagi’s frame hovered above him. As if his teacher were looking down at him. Johnny settled between his legs, trailed hot kisses across his chest, but Daniel’s skin crawled.

“Hey, cut it out,” Daniel said grudgingly. A part of him didn’t want to stop, but…”let’s find a bed. I don’t want to do this out in the open where anyone could walk in on us, on the hard floor where our students were just spreading their sweat and germs.”

Instead of responding, Johnny continued his assault on his neck. Tugged his boxers down until— Daniel squirmed away.

“Johnny, what did I just say?!” He backed up, hot skin smacking into the wall behind him, heels digging into the floor.

Johnny laughed. “Come on, man. You’re overreacting over nothing. Who cares about being out in the elements?”

Daniel sighed, but his body was still tense, on edge. “Forgive me for not wanting to commune with nature while we fool around.”

“Fool around?” Johnny had his hands on his hips and chuckled to himself, looking at some far off point in the distance. “Is that what you think this is?”

Daniel blinked. Tried to understand why Johnny thought that was funny. “Okay, I’ll admit it. We’re not seventeen anymore, fumbling around in the backseat of a car. But also, we’re not seventeen anymore, and I don’t want to fumble around on the ground. So let me pay for a hotel…”

Johnny’s expression darkened, and he reached for Daniel, hot hands encircling his shoulder and upper arm. Daniel blanched.

“Johnny.” What the hell instigated this response? Was Johnny offended that he offered to pay? Daniel obviously made more money, so it only made sense that he cover the tab...

Johnny pulled him down, and his world tilted, the ceiling rafters now his horizon. He was swept away again as Johnny accosted his lips, and he moaned. He sank into the floor, arms spread out, as Johnny sucked on his lower lip, hands sliding over his chest and groping everywhere. Sensual heat spread through his veins, and his erection was now pressed against his stomach.

Okay, maybe beds were overrated.

Johnny tugged his boxers down and spread sloppy kisses across his chest, down the dip of his lower belly, sucking along the thin skin at the juncture of his thigh. Daniel gasped, spread fingers through those golden locks. His cock was painfully hard and already leaking precome. He bit his lip.

Johnny dragged his tongue along the underside of his cock. The pleasure was so intense, Daniel bucked, and Johnny responded by holding his hips down. And then swallowed him down to the base of his cock.

“Oh, Johnny!” Daniel groaned. Johnny was already swirling his tongue around the head, making smaller circles around the slit, lapping up the precome. He sucked on the tip, lips forming a ring around the head, before plunging down to the base again. Daniel whined, his hips involuntarily trying to thrust, but unable to move under Johnny’s iron grip.

Daniel looked down, and that was a mistake. Johnny had been staring at him, soaking up Daniel’s reactions, his gaze piercing. Daniel’s chest squeezed; he felt overwhelmed. Johnny took him fully in again, and Daniel felt the back of the other man’s throat work around the top of his cock.

“Fuck, Johnny,” he cried. “I’m gonna come.” His back arched, the pressure building at the base of his spine. Suddenly, Johnny pulled off, and licked wet lips. Daniel winced at the withdrawal, the sudden cold hitting his dick.

“Not yet,” Johnny whispered. “I want this to last longer.” He stroked Daniel’s cock slowly, tortuously. “Think you can hold out for me, babe?”

Daniel grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut. The smell of sex was already filling his nose, making his head spin. “Johnny, please.”

Johnny shushed him, kissed right below his belly button. Still looking at Daniel with those sharp blue eyes. Continued lazy strokes with the twist of his wrist.

Their lips connected again, tongues battling for dominance. Daniel tasted himself and groaned into Johnny’s mouth. The pleasure was like a low pulse now, at the mercy of the other man’s hand. Daniel clawed at Johnny’s back.

“Please...please…” he whispered into the kiss. Johnny chuckled, nipped at the side of Daniel’s jaw, bit down at the curve of his neck and shoulder, but not hard enough to draw blood. All while maintaining languid strokes. Tears formed at the corner of Daniel’s eyes.

He looked deeply into Daniel’s eyes as he dipped an index finger into his mouth, sucked until his cheeks hollowed out, reached down…

 _“Fuck.”_ His hips jerked away at the first signs of penetration, but he didn’t have the will to completely break free of Johnny’s touch. That firm hand around his cock felt too good. “This is…” he took a deep breath, let it out. Shouldn’t he be a man about this? “I think we’re going too fast…”

“No, babe,” Johnny said huskily. “You look beautiful like this. Falling apart for me, and only me. You can take it.”

Daniel felt pressure again, passed the ring of muscle that spasmed in shock, and Johnny kissed him before he had a chance to protest. Pushed until his finger was all the way in, and swallowed Daniel’s yelp of surprise. Daniel clenched down on the invasion, uncomfortable with the burn. Johnny sped up his wrist with his other hand, causing the pleasure to crest the pain, and he squirmed.

Johnny kissing him, Johnny jerking him off, Johnny fingering him. He felt like a toy, subject to Johnny’s desires. _Is this what drowning feels like?,_ he thought.

Johnny’s hand on his cock moved faster, and Daniel whimpered helplessly. The intrusion moved slower, in and out, careful, as if Johnny was searching for…he hit a spot that shot like lightning through Daniel, the pleasure so intense that it paralyzed him. Johnny laughed triumphantly over him, and he hit that spot again and again. Words and sounds spilled out of Daniel’s mouth, incoherent, an embarrassing loss of control.

The attention to both his cock and prostate were too much, and before Daniel knew it, he was coming, splattering all over his ex-rival’s fist, coated his belly. Tension oozed out of his limbs, slipping into the floorboards beneath him.

“That’s right, babe,” Johnny whispered against his lips. “You’re so fucking sexy when you come. Think you can do it again for me?”

Daniel blinked in a daze. “Johnny…” he trailed off, tried to collect his thoughts. His brain felt like mush, and Johnny still had a finger up his ass. Kind of distracting. “We’re not teenagers anymore…”

“I bet you’ll be _up for it_ soon, Danielle.” Daniel bristled at the nickname, but Johnny finally released his dick, which was already feeling too sensitive. He used that hand to push Daniel’s legs up and apart. Paused for a minute--Daniel winced at the withdrawal--to collect the cum and use it as lubricant. Slipped two fingers in this time, pressing against his prostate. Daniel jumped.

Johnny propped a hand on Daniel's shoulder; intimate at first, but when he pinned Daniel in place when he tried to shift away, it seemed vaguely threatening. The fingers sped up, and Daniel moaned. His legs parted.

“Please, this is too much,” Daniel whimpered--actually whimpered, how manly was that?! And judging from Johnny’s half-lidded eyes, dark with lust, he wasn’t taking it seriously, either. His fingers jammed against his prostate, over and over again. Something hard was pressed against the side of his hip.

“Come on,” he needled. “Haven’t you done this before?”

Daniel closed his eyes, swallowed. And finally admitted, “no, I...I’ve never done this.”

Silence. Then, “that’s okay, babe. I’ll make you feel good. We just have to loosen you up a little.” The hand paused, fingers moving sideways to stretch him out. The burn became almost painful.

The thing was, it _did_ feel pretty good. In a way. The fingers felt invasive, and Daniel didn’t want to admit, a little _violating,_ but when Johnny hit that one spot, he felt like he was losing control. The sensation was intense.

And Johnny exploited it, over and over again, and Daniel was beyond the point of caring, his cries echoing off the wooden walls of the dojo. Pleasure rose up his spine, caused his eyes to roll back, made him jerk involuntarily.

“That’s it, LaRusso, come undone for me. I want it all,” Johnny chuckled, biting his bottom lip as his milked Daniel’s prostate. His cock began to swell again, probably defying the laws of physics and middle aged libidos.

And then Johnny was leaning over him, his larger form hovering and casting a dark shadow, and Daniel blinked up at him, finally catching his bearing. Johnny looked down, and Daniel felt something prod at his entrance. He grimaced.

“Johnny...please. I don’t...I don’t think I’m ready for this. Please, baby,” Daniel said, imitating Johnny’s use of pet names. Attempting to appeal to him, all while he felt his hole getting stretched slowly, the pressure building, becoming unbearable. Daniel clawed at the sleek floor, but couldn’t find any purchase.

Johnny ignored him, a look of pure ecstasy on his face as he bottomed out. The line between pleasure and pain blurred, but there was nowhere to escape, his body was trapped. Johnny was filling him up, filling out. Daniel looked away, every muscle tense, his insides feeling like they were on fire.

“No, babe. This is perfect. Just like this.” Johnny kissed the base of his throat, the bulge of the carotid artery. Breathing hard over him, his eyes misty, like he was experiencing the best pleasure of his life. “Just like this.”

Daniel was able to take it, the pain abated, because Johnny went still. As if noticing his flagging erection for the first time, Johnny shifted his weight to one arm and started jerking Daniel off with the other hand. Clumsy and slow, smirking down at him. Twisted his wrist just right so it felt good.

Daniel exhaled, the pain finally under control. Pleasure as Johnny jerked him off building, making his eyes tear up. “”Please, Johnny.” He squirmed.

He tried to twist his hips, called upon moves from his memories that would throw Johnny off, but Johnny easily overpowered him, stilled him. And that’s when he realized it. Johnny was stronger. Johnny could immobilize Daniel like it was nothing. Daniel was physically weaker; there was nothing he could do. Tears leaked down the sides of his eyes, and he shook his head, feeling desperate.

“It’s too much…”

“Come on, babe, I’ll make it feel good.” Johnny kept the steady rhythm of his fist, but stayed still inside Daniel. Let him adjust. “I promised.”

Daniel threw back his head, exposing his throat, and Johnny nipped it. The pain had finally receded. And then Johnny began to move.

Small thrusts at first. His eyes, cold and sharp, taking in every reaction. So slow, but hitting his prostate on every thrust. Daniel keened.

He drove into him, planting his lips to Daniel's shoulder, sucking on the delicate flesh. Curled circles around his skin. Moved inside Daniel like he owned him.

And then Johnny kissed him. Plunged his tongue inside, explored leisurely, like he had all the time in the world. In contrast with the sharp thrust of his hips, the bursts of pleasure that dismantled Daniel’s thoughts. Flipped him upside down.

Johnny caged him, propping hands on either side of Daniel’s head, and Daniel finally surrendered. Let Johnny do whatever he wanted. As he relaxed, fully opened up to Johnny, the pleasure crested like the sun.

Daniel came, hot bands of cum shooting across his stomach. Johnny’s eyes widened, his hips stuttered. And then he plowed into him, as if the sight excited him. Like he couldn’t get enough. Went fast and hard until he stilled, and Daniel felt warm fluid erupting inside him, oozing.

Johnny collapsed on top of him, breathing hard. His arms slid under Daniel’s shoulders in a suffocating embrace. Johnny squeezed. “That was hot.”

Daniel swallowed hard. Shut his eyes. His cum felt cool on his abdomen, congealing there. “That was...something else.”

Johnny sat up, scraping his blunt nails along the sides of Daniel’s ribs, and Daniel shivered. Dusk caused the shadows to grow large and long, to the point where he couldn’t make out Johnny’s expression anymore.

Daniel lay there, his ass throbbing, his mind blank. Johnny turned to him again, reached across and dragged a hand down his chest, his waist, grabbed his hip and squeezed. Then slapped it. Daniel couldn’t bring himself to respond.

“Say hi to your wife for me, LaRusso,” Johnny said in the dark. Eventually, he puttered around the dojo, tugged his clothes back on, and left. Daniel heard the car engine start, then slowly fade away.

Eventually, he peeled himself off the floor. Turned on the light so he wasn’t stumbling in the dark. Put his clothing back on, all while feeling numb and strangely tired. It was also kind of hard to walk.

He realized Johnny still had his cellphone. He swallowed. The thought of seeing Johnny again caused emotions to surge in his chest. Anxiety, confusion, desire, and underneath it all, anger. Daniel clenched his fists. There would be a next time, because they ran the same dojo.

He had let it happen, right? Daniel had _wanted_ it to stop, but he hadn’t made that clear. But why hadn’t Johnny cared about his...hesitation? Daniel’s chest ached. He wanted to speak to someone about it, and the only person who would understand would be Amanda. But he couldn’t talk to his wife about how he was cheating on her with his long-time karate rival.

But the way Johnny had swallowed him, filled him up, caused pleasure he had never experienced before...it had _felt_ good. Daniel sighed.

His body felt satisfied, but his heart felt broken.


End file.
